The present invention relates to a method for producing a heat exchanger for a motor vehicle, the heat exchanger having reservoirs and a bundle of flow-through fluid conduits for guiding a flow between the reservoirs, and a heat exchanger for a motor vehicle, especially a micro-channel cooler, produced by such method.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for manufacturing a heat exchanger with a significantly improved performance and higher cooling capacity. It would also be desirable and advantageous to provide a heat exchanger with improved performance and enhanced cooling capacity.